List of LEGOLAND Windsor attractions
A List of attractions at LEGOLAND Windsor. Current Rides & Attractions Adventure Land * Adventure Land Games * Climbing Wall * Dino Dipper * Dino Safari * Wave Surfer * Atlantis Submarine Voyage DUPLO Valley * Chopper Squadron * DUPLO Play Town * DUPLO Theatre (Jack and the Beanstalk, Little Red Riding Hood) * DUPLO Train * Fairy Tale Brook * Mole in One Golf * Water Works * X Challenge (formerly Extreme Team Challenge) * Cuddles Corner Imagination Centre * Build & Test Workshops * Discovery Zone * Mindstorms Robotics Centre * Robolab * Sky Rider * Space Tower * Imagination Theatre (Spellbreaker 4D, Bob the Builder 4D and LEGO City A Clutch Powers 4D Adventure) Kingdom of the Pharaohs * Aero Nomad * Desert Chase * Laser Riders * Scarab Bouncers * Thunder Blazer Land of the Vikings * Viking Games * Spinning Spider * Vikings' River Splash Traffic * Balloon School * Boating School * Driving School * Fire Academy * L-Drivers The Beginning * Hill Train * LEGO Creation Centre * Rocket Racers Pirates Landing (formerly Wild Woods) * Enchanted Forest * Pirate Falls Dynamite Drench (formerly Pirate Falls) * Pirate Goldwash (formerly in Wild Woods) * Pirates Training Camp * Jolly Rocker LEGO City * Digger Challenge * LEGO City Harbour - Pirate Show * XBOX 360 Gaming Zone Knights' Kingdom * Dragon's Apprentice * The Dragon Miniland * Miniland * Bungee Trampolines * Remote Control Boats Ninjago World *Ninjago: The Ride *Destiny’s Bounty Other * Orient Expedition * St. Leonard's Mansion Retail * Brick Bros. Souvenir Company - LEGO City * Burger Ranch - Adventure Land * Castle Candy - Knights' Kingdom * City Walk - LEGO City * Crossed Ribs BBQ - Pirates Landing (formerly in Wild Woods) * Cuddles Corner - DUPLO Land * Funky Fashions - The Beginning * Kids Wear - The Beginning * Knights Table Rotisserie - Knights' Kingdom * Harbourside Coffee Co. - LEGO City * Harbourside Coffee Co. Express - The Beginning * LEGO Big Shop - The Beginning (formerly called The Big Shop) * Jungle Café - Adventure Land * Papa Mole's - Imagination Centre (formerly called Mole's Ice Cream & Coffee Shop * Picnic Grove - Adventure Land * Q-Bot - The Beginning, LEGO City * Sub Station - Traffic (formerly Baguette Bar) * The Fried Chicken - DUPLO Land * The Great British Carvery - DUPLO Land * The Sweet Stop - The Beginning * Turret Shop - Knights' Kingdom Former Attractions & Rides * Explorer's Institute - LEGO City/My Town - ? - 2009 (removed middle of/late 2009) * Jungle Coaster - Adventure Land - 200? - 2009 (removed end of 2009) * Racers 4D - Imagination Theatre, Imagination Centre - 200? - 2009 (replaced by LEGO City A Clutch Powers 4D Adventure for 2010.) * Rat Trap - Wild Woods ? - 2009 (Replaced by Pirates Training Camp) *Loki’s Labrynth - 2006 - 2017 (replaced by Ninjago World) Retail * 3D Crystal - Kingdom of the Pharaohs 2009 * Captain Barnacle's Boatshed - DUPLO Land 200? - 2009 (Replaced by The Great British Carvery * Pit Stop Café - The Beginning 200? - 2009 (Café now inside the Big Shop) Category:LEGOLAND Windsor